


Bésame Sin Miedo, Con El Corazón

by thewickedgetnorest



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Rebelde (Mexico TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I might regret this, Juliantina Rebelde AU, Like enserio estuve todo el camino a casa tagueando, Tagging this was hell, it’s a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: When Eva finds out that Valentina and Juliana are dating, she doesn’t forbid her from seeing Juliana, she sends her to a school far from home called Elite Way School. Does this stop the girls? No, absolutely not. They made a pact after all.





	1. Life Sucks Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Right so that summary sucks but hear me out: This is The Juliantina Rebelde AU, and I’m honestly truly excited about it.

Valentina Carvajal wasn’t in love. She didn't love Lucho, and she was pretty sure he didn't love her but to everyone else, they were the perfect couple. Sure, they fought a lot but they both had very strong views and so they clashed often, he wasn't a bad guy. Still, Valentina wasn't in love.

 

Until she was.

 

Juliana Valdés came into her life at the most difficult time she could have ever lived: her dad was murdered on his wedding day and now Eva was taking over the family company and she kept fighting for power with Lucía and Guille was distracted with trying to stay with Renata and Lucho wasn't being understanding and she just... Juliana was the first person to make her smile after her father died, she was the first one to make her laugh. She was so smart, and kind, and talented and she made Valentina very happy.

 

So you can see how it wasn't really hard to fall in love with her. The longing looks, the hand holding, the long hugs and the feelings, so many feelings for each other. Juliana took care of Valentina when she got drunk and high at Guille's party, making sure she didn't fight more with Eva and she didn't end up doing something stupid and Valentina was there for Juliana when her mom was kidnapped, helping her relax while her mom was in the hospital and finally, finally kissing her. What came after that; admitting they're crazy for each other, breaking up with Lucho, their first time and their trip to Valle, it had been a rollercoaster but it was so good, neither of them cared now that they realized they really couldn't and didn't want to be apart from each other.

 

 _And now that's... pretty much over_ , Valentina thinks. Lucho had found them in Valle, he saw them kissing and the absolute asshole told her sister. _Not a bad guy my ass, maldita seas tu y tu mal gusto con los hombres Valentina!_.

 

"Are you even listening to me? _Te estoy hablando Valentina!_ " Eva has been yelling at her for about twenty minutes now and she's pretty over it already, she just wants to lay down in her bed and sleep off her headache and heartache. 

 

"Eva, what do you want from me?" She asks tiredly, voice breaking and eyes filled with tears from all the hurt her sister was inflicting on her.

 

"I want you to realize how wrong this whole situation is! What will people think!?"

 

"I don't care Eva! I care about being happy! The only person who has made me happy since dad died is Juliana! _Yo estoy enamorada de ella Eva!_ " Valentina stands up from the couch and yells back.

 

"I can't believe you right now, in fact no, I'm done, I'm so glad I called Gandía earlier because you seriously need this" Eva walks towards the table that has the whiskey and pours herself a glass.

 

"What do you mean? What did you do Eva?" Valentina asks, walking towards her sister.

 

"I'm sending you to the Elite Way School, with no visits allowed and I'm taking away your phone right now, you're not talking to that girl ever again" Eva says firmly, and Valentina starts feeling dizzy.

 

"You can't do this, I'm going to be 18 soon you can't force me to do anything" the younger Carvajal whispers.

 

"I can and I will, and if you want to go to college to study what you want then you'll listen to me"

 

"I can't believe you! Are you seriously so messed up that you can't comprehend that I'm in love with a human being? A person who is so wonderful and who makes me feel so happy and loved and **safe**? Who gives a fuck if she's a girl!?" 

 

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS VALENTINA!" Valentina flinches at her sister's tone and the anger and **hate** she can sense in that sentence " _Vas a ir, y no vas a volver a ver a esa niña_ " she looks at her sister and Valentina can only say what she feels in that moment.

 

" ** _Te odio_** "

 

* * *

 

Juliana Valdés doesn't do relationships. Not friendships and she's never been with a boy either, why? Because her family and her never stay in the same place for long, mostly because of her father's job, which she now knows involves killing people for money. So when she sees her dad die, and then come back to life, and then act as if he was another man, and then **leave them** , she's relieved for half a second.

 

 _No more moving away_ , she had thought, and then her mom hauled her ass all the way from Texas to Mexico. On the bright side, there wasn't a hurricane in Mexico City.

 

She was focusing on finding a job to help out her mom when she saw her. That girl with the prettiest blue eyes who was fighting with the blandest guy she had ever seen in her life.

 

" _Me revienta, cuando te pones así si?! Llamame cuando le bajes dos rayitas a tu desmadre, Valentina!_ " yells the guy and then leaves her.

 

" _No te pienso llamar, okay!_ " the girl yells and that was it, Juliana was intrigued and she had to figure out what was up with that girl.

 

Then came the hugs, the dress shopping, the clothe swapping, the bike riding, the dancing, the swimming lessons. Juliana Valdés was in love.

 

Valentina had the softest hair and she had the prettiest smile she had ever seen, and Juliana had a hard time not staring at her lips or getting lost in her eyes. She always made her feel normal even with all the fucked up things that happened in her life.

 

And now they were trying to take her away. Because that dumbass bland boy couldn't take his ego being hurt because his ex girlfriend (emphasis on EX, he had no RIGHT) was moving on and it just so happened to be with a woman. Eva wasn't making it easy either, she had received a text from her about an hour ago from Valentina's phone and it said that she was no longer allowed to speak or reach out to Valentina. She was livid, but when she tried to respond she saw that Eva had blocked her number, so now, hours later she was still trying to figure out how to contact Valentina when someone knocked on the door to her house. Heart racing she went to open it and saw a crying Valentina. Even with red and puffy eyes, she was still beautiful and it broke Juliana's heart that she was hurting like this.

 

"Juls..." the other girl whimpered and Juliana immediately brought her inside and hugged her close her, running one hand in circles around Valentina's back while she ran her fingers through her hair with the other one.

 

" _Chiquita, ay perdoname Val, debí ser más cuidadosa, yo debí..._ " Juliana tried to apologize but Valentina quickly started shaking her head and trying to look at her.

 

"This is not your fault okay? This is my sister being unreasonable and not being able to look past her prejudices to see that her little sister is finally happy" Valentina says and she leans her forehead on Juliana's and sighs as the shorter girl wipes her tears away.

 

" _Juls, me va a enviar a un internado..._ " Valentina whispers, voice cracking again, Juliana's eyes widen and she feels her breath leaving her.

 

"She can't do that! Val what are we going to do?" she questions.

 

"I'm sorry... _lo siento tanto mi amor..._ " the taller girl said as she started crying again and Juliana didn't have it in her mind to do anything other than hug her, she didn't know what to say to comfort her girlfriend.

 

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay _mi amor_ , it's going to be okay" Juliana tries to calm her down. She guided her to her room, making sure her mother didn't wake up.

 

They slept holding each other that night, not wanting to ever let go. Early in the morning, Valentina was gone and Juliana made a decision.

 

"Good morning _mija_ , here have some breakfast" Lupita smiled as she saw her daughter approaching the table. Once they both settle down to eat, Juliana looks at her mother.

 

"I want to take the test for the scholarship at the Elite Way School"


	2. Welcome Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, I showed my friend screenshots of all the other anons that pitched in to this AU and they were shocked (honestly same) at how a lot of you were excited about it! Again, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Valentina arrived at the Elite Way School, she notices that a lot of the guys and girls are in groups, most likely catching up with friends after the summer. She thinks she should feel nervous because she doesn't have friends here but then she remembers that she didn't really have friends in her old school to begin with. They were all Lucho's friends and that's because he was the popular guy there, she was pretty sure the only genuine friend he had was Sergio. 

 

" _Ahí esta el director Gandía_ " Eva speaks up as the reach the entrance of the school, there, waiting for them was an older man, dressed in a business suit. He had spiked hair and wore glasses "Come on, we have to greet him and please, stop moping and act like you want to be here" she tells her before getting out of the car and leaving the door open for Valentina.

 

"I don't want to be here" Valentina sighs, looks at Jacobo, who gives her a sympathetic look through the rearview mirror, and starts getting out.

 

" _Señorita_ " Jacobo talked once he caught up with her, one of her suitcases in each hand "If you ever feel like this is too much, just call me and I'll help you escape as soon as I can" he told her with a complicit smile.

 

"Thank you Jacob, I really appreciate that" she smiled at him and the two walked up to Eva and Gandía in a comfortable silence.

 

"Ah, _Señor_ Gandía, this is my sister, Valentina Carvajal" Eva said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and ignoring how Valentina tensed up under her touch.

 

"Ah, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carvajal, I assure you, you will have the best educational experience here" he smiled at her as he extended his hand.

 

 _Ay, que flojera._ Valentina thought as she smiled back at him and took his hand "The pleasure is all mine sir, I'm really excited to be here"

 

"Well, if you'll just follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the school and then show you to your dorm" Pascual starts walking when Eva stops him and leads him away from Valentina.

 

" _Si hizo los arreglos que le pedi, verdad?_ " she whispers, he looks at her confused before a look of understanding washed over his face and his smile came back.

 

"Oh yes, I did exactly what you asked for Mrs. Carvajal" she nods and turns to make sure Valentina and Jacobo would follow as they entered the building.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

“Mia, move already! We’ve been stuck in this car for 10 minutes because you want to fix your stupid make up!” Roberta Reverte yelled at her step-sister, Mia Colucci.

 

“ _Ay **Roberto**_ , look, I know you don’t understand this because you’re you, but you can’t rush beauty, okay?” The blonde girl stated without even looking up from her mirror.

 

“She’s just trying to make sure she can hide how burnt she got at the beach so Miguel won’t notice” José Luján, their other sister, chimed in, earning a laugh from Roberta and a choked scream from Mia, who started going off about Luján saying lies and how she was so annoying.

 

“ _¡Niñas! Por favor_ ” Franco Colucci began “Can you three please calm down so we can say goodbye properly to you?” He told them.

 

" _¡Ay si!_ , Look, I know that you guys act like this because it's who you are" Alma Rey started "But I just really want to spend this last moment with all three of you before you graduate and... and start making your own lives and... _AY FRANCO YA MIS NIÑAS CRECIERON, NO PUEDE SER, ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIEJA!_ " the older woman began to sob hysterically, while her husband tried to console her and her daughters looked at each other, exasperation and fondness written all over their faces.

 

"¿ _Ya ve lo que hizo?_   This is what you get for not letting us get out of the car sooner" Roberta sighed and then stood from her seat in the back, moving uncomfortably trying to avoid hitting her head and not really caring if she squashed Mia in the process.

 

" _ROBERTO!_ "

 

" _Ya callese,_ look _mamita hermosa_ , please calm down because your make up is gonna run" She hugs her mom from behind her seat and helps her fix her make up "What we're gonna do is, we're going get out of this car, we're going take a family picture, please take in the fact that I hate those so enjoy it while you can, and then we're going to start our school year while you and **Culocci** go home and act in love or whatever"

 

"Roberta Alejandra, you know that it's Colucci"

 

"You called him that for about two years mom, I'm sorry but bad habits are hard to break and good ones are worse because they're just so good" Roberta laughed and Luján joined her.

 

"Let her be Alma, come on, I want to get out of this car as well"

 

"I'm ready! Let's take the picture!" Mia squealed in delight as she closed her compact mirror and opened the car door.

 

" _LIBERTAD, DULCE DULCE LIBERTAD_ "

 

" _ **ROBERTO**_ "

 

* * *

 

**_Hours Earlier..._ **

 

"Are you insane?" Lupe asked her daughter as she saw the girl move around her room, filling a suitcase she found around the house with her clothe and other stuff she thought she'd need for school.

 

"Never felt more sane in my life" Juliana answered her mom, she was trying to choose between her light blue denim jacket and her dark blue denim jacket, she takes both.

 

"Since when do you want to study at that school?" 

 

"Believe it or not mom, I do want to do better in life, I just didn't want to leave you alone with El Chino, but he's gone now and you have a good job so I figured... maybe I could do this now?"

 

"It's because of that Valentina girl isn't it?" Lupe walks into the room and starts helping Juliana fold her clothe "I heard you talking on the phone this morning, she went to that school didn't she?"

 

"I wasn't talking on the phone, I was trying to leave a message but her sister blocked my number" Juliana sighs "but yes, Eva sent her to that school to keep her away from me"

 

"So you're going there so you can be together?"

 

"Well, I do think it can be good for me to go there but, yeah that's the main reason"

 

"Because you love her"

 

"Because I lo- what?" Juliana's eyes widen and she looks at her mother, who's smirking while she folds Juliana's rainbow shirt.

  
"I'm not dumb _mija_ , I can see how you look at each other" She stops and looks at her daughter "It's okay, I know that while you were growing up I didn't really, do anything to get you away from... from the screaming and the guns and the hurt but... I can't take back a lot of the decisions I made, but I can support you with this, because despite everything you're my daughter and I love you" Lupe sniffs and turns away to dry her eyes a bit and then smiles at Juliana before going back to folding.

 

"You mean that?"

 

" _Con todo mi corazón_ "

 

Lupe wasn't ready to almost tackled to the floor, but she still smiles and hugs her daughter back.

 

" _Gracias mamá_ "

 

"You're welcome, but come on because that school is actually really far away and you're not going alone" she starts folding again.

 

"What? No ma, you have to work, I'm not gonna stop you from going to work"

 

"Well too bad, because I already told my boss I was taking you to take that test and she gave me the day off, so go, keep packing! I'm going to pack some food for the way, lot's of busses" she kisses her daughter's cheek and walks out, not noticing Juliana's huge smile and her little victorious air fist pump.

 

**_Back to the present..._ **

 

Juliana had been sitting in a classroom with twenty other students for about an hour while she waited for the results. She was about to hit her head against the desk when she saw the principal and his secretary entering the room with a folder.

 

"Good morning students, my name is Pascual Gandía and as you know, each year we give scholarships to students who have the academic level we require in this institution" he began "Sadly, this year, only five students managed to reach the goal and those students are: Anthony Martinez, Mauro Fernández, Dana Echeverría, Ivana Echeverría y por ultimo... Juliana Váldes, Bienvenidos al Elite Way School"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Which btw, I find this funny because it was a recurring joke that Pascual really couldn't speak english to save his fucking life, and so it's funny that this story is in english and I just keep imagining him talking bad english and I just gotta laugh):  
> "There's principal Gandía"  
> "Miss"  
> "Mister"  
> "Ugh, I'm tired"??- not actually sure, I'm not mexican but I know that this is basically a word for when you're being lazy and you don't want to do something?, so I'm just translating it like this because well... ah, if you know how to translate it better please hmu.  
> "You managed to set up what we talked about right?"  
> "Girls! Please!"  
> "OH FRANCO, MY GIRLS GREW UP ALREADY, IT CAN'T BE, I'M GETTING OLD!"  
> "See what you did?"  
> "Shut up, look beautiful mommy"  
> "FREEDOM, SWEET SWEET FREEDOM"  
> "ROBERTO" Mia calls Roberta Roberto because that's the male version of the name and since Roberta is so hyper and doesn't really know her strength, she comes off as a brute force against Mia's softer personality, which is why Mia compares her to a dude.  
> "With all my heart"  
> "Thank you mom"
> 
> P.S. I think Lucía deserves to be happy with León/Jacobo so I'll try to slide some of that in but I don't promise much and nO SHE WON'T DIE HERE VICO NEEDS TO MEET LUCÍA EVENTUALLY. And El Chino might appear again... maybe, maybe not, who knows really? I also want to ignore the idea that Lupe doesn't accept her daughter because since this is a crossover and AU I can do it because yes (I don't want to take away from the original story which was very well written, but again, this is an AU so, y'know), I'll just focus on Eva being the main asshole for now. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.
> 
> P.S. #2 Anthony and Dana are actually two of my friends (not the last names though) and Ivanna is an OC of mine, Mauro isn't important I'm just filling a gap there. Do look out for the Echeverría twins though, they'll be important for Juliana (nothing against Valentina though, because Juliantina is ENDGAME IN CANON IN AU AND IN EVERY OTHER GALAXY INSIDE THE MULTIVERSE) okay, now I'm done.
> 
> RIGHT SO, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr, lnlthr


	3. Sexto Año: Los Rebeldes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sixth Year: The Rebels". Guys, it's time.
> 
> Fun fact: the actor that plays Johny Corona on AAM, played Dulce Maria's (the actress that play's Roberta) boyfriend during the first episode (yes, just the first episode) of the "reality" mini series "RBD La Familia" which was a comedic spin-off of sorts, that came after Rebelde was over. In conclusion, all this people know each other because not only was he "Eric" in the spin-off, he also played "Paulo" in Teresa, a novela that Angelique Boyer, Lucía, starred in. He was her high school boyfriend in it.
> 
> P.S. Guys I've been rewatching Rebelde and I just saw that scene where Vico faints because the class is talking about abusive families and she got nervous because her father was abusive and no one knew and I just, I just realized how her character and Lucía's character and also Juliana have that in common so... hmm 🤔 (also I love Two (2) güeras and they both deserve better than what they got).

"More girls?  _¿Que onda con el Gandalla queriendo acomodarnos como sardinas?_" Roberta huffs, annoyed. She's surrounded by her sixth year classmates, her sisters, her best friend Lupita and her boyfriend, Diego Bustamante. They were all looking at the boards set in the central yard inside the building to see if there had been any changes for their last year, like they did every year.

 

"But hey? This two aren't rooming with any of us" Victoria Paz, better known as Vico, points out on the list "Valentina Carvajal and Juliana Valdés, where are they sleeping?"

 

"Wait, did you say Carvajal? Isn't that the daughter of the CEO that was killed on his wedding day?" Teodoro "Teo" Ruiz Palacios says, speaking up from where he stood next to Luján.

 

"What?? Are you joking!? _¡No que horrible!_ If something ever happened to my daddy I'd die!" Mia squeals and she turns to hug Miguel Arango, her boyfriend, and hide her face on his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I heard about that as well, the media had a field day with the outburst she had during his funeral, her brother had to grab her and take her away from the cameras" Pilar Gandía, the principal's daughter and resident "journalist", spoke up from the other side of the group "Also, her step-mother is now Mexico's darling widow, the family has been under a lot of spotlight lately"

 

" _Parece que saben mucho de mi y mi familia_ " they heard a voice speak loud and clear from the second floor down. They all turn around and look up to see a stunning brunette leaning against the railings of the second floor, she was looking at them with steely blue eyes and pursed lips.

 

"Are you Valentina Carvajal?" Miguel asks.

 

"That would be me" she says and starts to move down the stairs, not stoping until she's right in front of the group "I'm going to be part of your group this year but don't worry, my sister made sure to give me my own room so I'll just keep to myself" she scoffs.

 

"Uh, you might want to check again, _chiquitita_ " Raquel Byron Sender speaks up. She, like most of the girls, acted very territorial over her school and her classmates (specially the boys) when it came to newcomers "It seems some girl named Juliana is going to room with you"

 

They all stare as Valentina's eyes widen and her arms, which had been crossed in front of her, fall to her sides. 

 

"Juliana Valdés?" she asks, somewhat breathless.

 

"Yeah, that's what the paper says" Diego answers, watching as she turns around and looks at the board "Why? Do you know who she is?" Valentina turns to face them again and this time, she's smiling so wide that her eyes are crinkled.

 

"She's the best damn human being on this planet" she lets out with a laugh and then she runs off towards the girls rooms.

 

" _Ay no_ , don't tell me she's one of those crazy girls that's happy at one moment and acting all "emo" at the next" Giovanni Méndez López complains loudly when Valentina is far enough.

 

"Hey no, maybe they're friends and she's just happy that the girl is here" Lupita Fernández reasons.

 

"I mean, I love my friends but she seemed like she was ready to murder someone, and as soon as we mention this Juliana girl's name? She's all rainbows and sunshine" Miguel argues "I'm just saying, the only person I'd get that happy about spending the year with at this place is Mia, no offense _chavos_ " he looks at his bandmates and gives them a cheeky smile as Mia hugs him.

 

" _¡Uyuyuy! ¡Derraman miel caray!"_ Roberta teases and everyone else groans, it's gonna be a long year.

 

* * *

 

 

**On the other side of the school...**

 

"And this is the cafeteria, Mayra is the person in charge here, whenever you want to eat or have some lunch you just have to come over and-" Alicia, the secretary, kept talking to the new scholarship students, teaching them where was what and showing them the building.

 

Juliana was amazed at how this place was just another "prison" for most of the rich kids at this school and yet, to her it seemed like the world was suddenly filled with more opportunities than ever. She was looking around the place, touching the green velvet as she walked by the pool tables when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked to her right and was met with brown eyes like her own.

 

"Hey" greeted one of the Echeverría twins, Ivana, Juliana figured, since when the names were called, the one with the red sweater had answered to that name "I heard your name was Juliana Valdés right?" she asks the shorter brunette.

 

"That's right" Juliana answered slowly, she didn't do well with strangers, Valentina really had been the luckiest exception.

 

"Do you not remember us?" the other twin, Dana, who was wearing a black t-shirt, asked, appearing on her other side and scaring her a bit.

 

"Should I? I don't think I've ever seen you before" Juliana says, looking from one twin to the other, they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

 

"You're El Chino Valdés' daughter, aren't you?" Ivana speaks next, and Juliana pales.

 

"How do you know that?" she whispers, her tone harsh.

 

"Don't worry, we're just like you" Dana says.

 

"Our dad was Santiago Echeverría, they called him El Risas, because he always laughed when he was done with a job" Ivana whispers, looking around and making sure no one was paying attention to them.

 

"Do you remember us now?"

 

Juliana did. When she was eight, El Chino had a hard time looking for jobs, so they had to move in with one of his "old work buddies" and his family, and that's how Juliana knew the twins. They had been her first real friends, the first ones who had actually understood what it was like to be the daughter of someone like her father.

 

"Dani? Ivie?" Juliana calls them by their childhood nicknames and the twins smile "Girls!" she yells each one with one arm.

 

" _Señoritas_ " Alicia speaks up "Please keep up with the boys and stop interrupting the tour, you kids think I like talking a lot but I get tired to you know? I just feel like with all the time I've been working here, I deserve-" and so she kept walking and ranting, both the boys that had been walking with them, Mauro and Anthony, looked at each other and rolled their eyes before they followed her.

 

"We're gonna like messing with her, right?" Ivana asks as she starts walking again, Dana laughs.

 

"Oh yeah" and Juliana smiles because her girls had not changed one bit since she had last seen them all those years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

" _¡Señora Carvajal! ¡Señora Carvajal!_ Can you talk to us about the decision of sending the youngest Carvajal to a boarding school right after her father's death?!" a reporter shoves his microphone towards Lucía's face.

 

 _Maldita seas, Eva_. The blonde woman was furious, she couldn't believe Eva had sent Valentina away and for such horrible reasons. The day Valentina left she asked Guille why he and Eva were fighting and while the oldest of León Carvajal's children told her off as she usually did, Guille did answer.

 

 **Flashback**  


___"__ ¡Esta idiota! ¡No puede aceptar que a mi hermana le gustan las mujeres!_" he yelled and Lucía saw red.

 

"You sent her away because she likes girls?!" Lucía yelled "Now that I know that's actually relieving! Did you ever notice how that Lucho boy treated her? Girls seem like a step up!"

 

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS! SHE'S JUST CONFUSED"

 

"DID SHE LOOK CONFUSED WHEN SHE TOLD YOU SHE LOVED JULIANA!? DID SHE LOOK CONFUSED WHEN SHE SAID SHE WAS FINALLY HAPPY AGAIN WHEN SHE WAS WITH HER!?" Guille walked over to his sister in a menacing manner and Lucía had to step in between them, as much as she disliked Eva, she didn't want Guille to do something he'd regret later "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR HAPPINESS?? WHY DO YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF OUR SISTER?"

 

"I JUST WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR BOTH OF YOU!!" Eva yelled back, at this point even she had reached a limit and was openly crying.

 

"What's best for us? What's best for us!?" he whispers, his tone one of disbelieve "You don't know what's best for us! You want to know what we need most right now? Valentina needs someone who'll listen to her, who'll respect her and who won't try to FUCKING CONTROL HER! and as for me? I just want someone who'll love me for who I am, not for my social standing or my money" 

 

Eva didn't even try to say anything as she watched Guille leave the living room.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Lucía had to admit that it had been a bit of a shock for her to find out that Valentina had fallen in love with her best friend who just happened to be a girl, considering how León talked to her about how Valentina had always been a very popular girl with the boys at school and how he always had to act menacing at first to make sure they were worthy of his daughter, she had thought at the time, that he made a big mistake with Lucho. 

 

Either way, she had no problem with it, and how could she? Valentina had always been so kind and welcoming with her, giving her love away so selflessly to everyone, she completely understood why Juliana had also fallen for the younger Carvajal's charm.

 

And now Eva had created a shit storm not only with the family but with the media as well, as if they needed that.

 

"I had no say in that decision, it was something that Valentina talked about with Eva and Guillermo and the result was her going to the Elite Way where she'll get some of the best education money can buy before leaving for college, excuse me" she doesn't stop walking as she speaks and when she finally reaches the doors of Grupo Carvajal and leaves the press behind, she sighs.

 

"I miss León" she whispers to herself as she moves towards the elevators.

 

* * *

 

 

"And this is where I leave you girls, that is going to be your room for the year Miss Valdés" Alicia says as she points to the door at the end of the hallway "The dorm to the right is Roberta's dorm with Lupita, Luján and now, Dana's as well and the one to the left is Mia's with Vico, Pilar and now, Ivana"

 

"What? You're going to separate us?" Ivana asks, she and her sister had always shared a room and it felt weird not rooming with her.

 

"Oh, don't worry girls, you'll still see each other everyday! You'll just have to sleep in different rooms and even then, you're just one hallway away from each other" Alicia says sympathetically, over the years she had become more of a friend for the students, still trying to make them follow the rules but often showing them that she truly did have a soft sport for them.

 

"Yeah girls, you don't have to worry about that, you can say goodnight to each other in the hallway before going to sleep" Juliana adds, anxious to get to her room, her feet where killing her.

 

"I guess that's cool, it's not like we're gonna pass up the opportunity to be here because we can't room together, right Ivie?" Dana, the more outgoing out of the too twins, asks her sister, who seems reluctant to agree.

 

"You're right Dani"

 

"Well, if you don't need anything else, please take your time to settle in and after that head to the central yard, Welcome to the Elite Way School" and with that, the talkative secretary leaves them in the hallway.

 

"Hey, she didn't say who you're rooming with did she?" Ivana asks Juliana.

 

"No, she didn't" 

 

"Let's see!" Dana walks over to Juliana's dorm and looks at the plaque over Juliana's "It says you're with Valentina Carvajal" 

 

"What?!" Juliana walks over and looks at the plaque as well "Wey, no manches"

 

"Why are you so excited? Do you know her?" Dana asks, looking at Juliana with an amused expression.

 

"Yeah, she's wonderful" Juliana smiles wide and even laughs "Girls, I gotta go but I'll see you later, okay?"

 

"Alright"

  
"See ya"

 

Once inside, Juliana notices two suitcases on the bed next to the stairs that lead to the bathroom.

 

"Val?" she speaks up tentatively, she hears quick footsteps upstairs and when she looks up, she meets Valentina's blue eyes.

 

"Juls!"

 

They're both grinning from ear to ear when they finally hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "What's up with el Gandaya trying to fit us like sardines?" Roberta usually calls principal Gandía a 'Gandalla' as an insult and a play on words to his last name, it also means someone who is abusive or has bad intentions, which to her, he is/does, considering he tries to be as strict as possible with them but fails often. He's really harmless but they still like to rebel against him.  
> "No, how horrible!" also, Mia tends to call her father "Daddy", prompting everyone around her to call him that as well. It's a trend in mexican novelas that rich girls call their dad's "Daddy" because they're daddy's girls (or at least last time I saw one it was? idk now) and as much as I've come to hate that freaking word, I want to stay true to Mia's character soooo... yeah, y'all are gonna see that often.  
> "It seems like you know a lot about me and my family"  
> "little girl"? it's basically chiquita but like this, it's used in a derogative way.  
> "Guys" That's the male version of the word but! In Spanish, when you're talking to groups you use the male version of the words when there's both guys and girls, and you use the female version when there's only girls.  
> "Damn you, Eva"  
> "This idiot can't accept that my sister likes girls!"  
> "Dude no way!"
> 
> Okay! Hope you enjoyed that! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, leave a comment or hmu on my Tumblr, vlntncrvjl


	4. Las Niñas Nuevas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo. I went to a field trip and passed out for a few hours yesterday instead of updating so I'm doing it now, I'm doing it for you gays! ❤️

Juliana and Valentina were sitting on Valentina’s already chosen bed, talking about everything that had transpired in the last 72 hours.

 

”I can’t believe you came all the way here and took the scholarship test just to be with me” Valentina’s smile was so big and contagious that Juliana couldn’t help but joke around.

 

”Who said anything about me following you? I came here for the free bed and food services” Juliana stood up from Valentina’s bed and walked over to her suitcase, starting to unpack.

 

”Oh?” Valentina plays along with an amused smile “And here I thought I was the luckiest girl alive! That my girlfriend had made this grand gesture to show her love for me” Valentina follows Juliana and stops behind her, arms wrapping around the shorter girl’s waist.

 

”Okay, now you’re just... Wait, girlfriend?” Juliana stops what she’s doing and turns her head to look at Valentina, who in turn looks at her with a small smile before hiding her face on her shoulder “No no, don’t do that, seriously, girlfriend?” Valentina looks at her again.

 

”Well... if that’s something you’d like?” Valentina looks at Juliana with hopeful eyes and the shorter brunette drops the shirt she was holding to turn around and hold the other girl’s face.

 

” _No se..._ ” She starts and she sees the light dim in Valentina’s eyes so she quickly continues " _...Pero me encantaría_ ” she smiles big when Valentina looks up quickly with wide eyes and a grin so goofy that she kinda ends up just like her, extremely happy.

 

” _Me asustaste tonta_ ” Valentina playfully slaps Juliana’s shoulder and Juls chuckles.

 

”I’m sorry, _novia_ ” Juliana says the word slowly  and Valentina bites her lip at the words.

 

”Say it again?”

 

” _Tú, Valentina Carvajal, eres mi novia_ ” Juliana savors every word as if it was the most delicious meal she had ever tasted, barely moving her lips as Valentina’s come closer.

 

”I love how you say that” is the last thing Valentina says before she starts kissing Juliana. They were just getting into it when they hear the door knob moving. They quickly separate and Valentina walks away from Juliana, a hand covering her mouth.

 

” _Juli_! Come on, they’re calling all the seniors and the fourth years to go to the central yard" The Twins walk in and when they notice the girls' fast breathing and how they refused to look at each other, a lightbulb lit up inside their heads.

 

"Oh, our bad, we didn't realize you might be catching up" Dana says, a smirk starting to pull at her lips.

 

"Catching up?" Valentina asks, finally looking at them, hands on her hips.

 

"Well yeah, _Juli_ mentioned you knew each other" Ivana said casually.

 

"Did she?" the lighter brunette chimes, looking at Juliana who is suddenly very interested in her clothe "Did you, _Juli_?" 

 

"I might have said that you're wonderful when they asked me if I knew you..." she mutters while folding her rainbow shirt, Dana looks like she really wants to say something but instead she just bites her fist, Ivana looks at her weirdly.

 

"Hey, you call her Juli too?" Ivana asks Valentina, who smiles tightly.

 

"No, I call her Juls, it fits better" Juliana's eyes widen, the twins look at each other and chuckle.

 

"Ah, I think you're right, we just call her that because when we were growing up it was her nickname" Dana smirks.

 

"Oh you grew up together? She didn't mention that" Valentina smiles again.

 

"Valentina!" Juliana was looking at the taller girl, her mouth hanging open. 

 

"What? You didn't!" 

 

"It's fine! Don't worry, we honestly hadn't really thought of her either until we saw her again a few moments ago" Ivana tries to wave off the comment, while Dana is trying not to laugh out loud "Anyways, we'll see you with the others, nice to meet you Valentina" and with that they walk out.

 

"I can't believe you!" 

 

"What did I do!?"

 

* * *

 

 

Guadalupe Fernández, better known as Lupita, was about to have a nervous breakdown. It's not like she wasn't at the border of having one every other hour, but currently, she was about to have a nervous breakdown. You see, her younger sister Dolores, better known as Lola, was refusing to go to the meeting the principal had called them for.

 

"Lola please! We have to go!" 

  
"Why Lupe? the fourth years have barely even had time to breath since we got here!" Lola huffs in annoyance "Everyone is paranoid thinking we're gonna turn out like your year!"

 

"And I'm sorry they think that but if Gandía notices you're not there then he's going to start asking questions and I don't want that!"

 

"Why would he ask questions? He doesn't even know who I am" Lola looks at Lupita weirdly.

 

"Because Lola, we spent so much time fighting last year that he actually does know who you are" Lupita rolls her eyes at her sister.

 

"Well whose fault is that?" 

 

A beat.

 

"Okay it was mine but regardless" Lola hurries to say "I don't wan tooo" she whines.

 

"Well too baaaaad" Lupita imitates her "You're going, now come one, we're already late"

 

They're halfway there when they hear two voices behind them.

 

"I don't see the problem with telling them the truth" says the first voice, a girl.

 

"You said that to spite them!" the second voice, also a girl, yelled.

 

"Ay, it's not like they cared, they were laughing at me" 

 

"They weren't laughing Val"

 

"They wanted to" 

 

And then, one of them bumped into Lola.

 

" _¡AY, Ten cuidado tarada!_ " Lola yells at the girl.

 

" _¿A quien le estas diciendo tarada escuincla!?_ " Lola rolled her eyes before facing the girl, she was about Lola's height without her boots, with brown skin and brown eyes, short black hair and looking just as annoyed as Lola was feeling.

 

"I-, just watch where you're going!" Lola says, suddenly flustered

 

"Listen, we're sorry, I was distracting her, it's my fault" the taller girl, Valentina Carvajal Lupita now remembers, says.

 

"I don't care" Lola says, glaring at Val, who looks taken aback as she just steps closer to the other girl, who looks ready to swing.

 

"Okay! Apology accepted, come on Lola" Lupita grabs her sister's arm and starts pulling her towards the central yard "What did I tell you about starting to be nicer to people?!"

 

"Ay, Lupita!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh, typical Gandía, he gets us here and then he takes ages to appear" Roberta complains, she's leaning against Diego's front while he talks to Miguel, who's holding Mia.

 

"Honestly, you'd think that he would have stopped doing that by now" Mia adds.

 

"What I don't get is why he asked the fourth years to be here as well" Luján jumps into the conversation, as soon as she says that, Lupita arrives and settles next to her.

 

"Lola says it's because the teachers are paranoid they're going to turn out like us" she sighs, Roberta laughs and Mia gasps.

 

"Excuse me?! No one can compare to us, I mean come on!" Mia says, clearly offended.

 

"I agree, but only because they're just too... calm, they don't have what it takes" Roberta argues.

 

"If anything... that Dante kid seems like he's gonna end up like a proper Georgie" Luján says and the four girls groan, remembering every single time they've had to slap Georgie or Heidi because they were taking pictures of girls while hiding. Dante was more respectful in that way, he knew it was wrong to take pictures of girls but he was definitely a player. He flirted with all the girls and if one said no? Well, he'd just flirt with the next.

 

"Hey, mi amor?" Santos Echagüe, Lupita's boyfriend, walks up to her and kisses her cheek "Why is Lola glaring at that Valentina girl?" he asks.

 

The girls all look over to where Lola is standing next to her best friend, Bianca Delight, and witness as she glares at Valentina, whose back is turned as she leans against a column as she talks to some other girl, whom Roberta assumes is that Juliana Valdés she was excited to see before. They're holding pinkies and smiling softly at each other, so they must have known each other since before coming to the Elite Way.

 

"That's kinda weird don't you think, Lupe? The year has barely started and she already hates someone? Can your sister be a little less emo?" Luján laughs.

 

"Luján, Lola isn't emo, she's just a bit mad because the other girl bumped into her earlier" Lupita sighs, her little sister had some mayor anger issues to work on.

 

"No, I think there's gotta be something else, a simple bump? No one gets so mad about that" Roberta says.

 

"Guys, there's Gandía" Mia says and everyone in the room looks up to the second floor where their principal stood, smiling down at them with that weird face he makes.

 

"Good day students! I'm happy to see all of you here like I asked" You could practically hear the eye roll of everyone, including Galia, Gandía's wife "I wanted to take the time to, introduce, a new student that will be joining the sixth year; Valentina Carvajal" he says and everyone looks at the light brunette, who just stares up at the principal with squinted eyes.

 

"You mean to say, me and the other five students that joined the school right?" she answers and his smile fades a bit.

 

"Oh, yes yes of course, the other students um" he looks at a list that Alicia hands to him and starts listing names "the other five students that will join us are; Anthony Martinez, Mauro Fernández, Ivana and Dana Echeverría and, Juliana Valdés, which, I apologize, I know your sister said she wanted for you to have your own room but-" Valentina quickly interrupts him.

 

"You don't even think about worrying my sister, I absolutely don't mind rooming with Juliana, she's actually a good friend of mine" Valentina smiles tightly and Juliana lowers her head a bit as she bites her lip.

 

"Really?" he asks but Galia nudges his arm and gives him a pointed look "I mean, that's great Miss Carvajal, I'm glad you're okay with this arrangement, now, to the really important issues: Fourth years, I have made some new rules for you, that also are for the sixth years"

 

Everyone except the new students groans, it **really** was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “I don't know... But I would love to"  
> "You scared me dummy"  
> "I'm sorry, girlfriend"  
> "You, Valentina Carvajal, are my girlfriend"  
> "Be careful dumbass!"  
> "Who are you calling a dumbass?!"  
> P.S. I just realized that Lola and Bianca are in second year going third year during the second and last season of Rebelde so I'm gonna take some liberties and write them as fourth years so this story makes sense, thanks for coming to my TedTalk.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we've established that Eva is the true villain in the story, canon or not, except for a few AU fics. I finished this first chapter just in time to get started on my Spanish essay which I was supposed to write yesterday :v (you need to know this is a lie and I alternated between writing this and writing the essay), I knew Juliantina would consume my life. anYWAYS, guys thank you so much for reading I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions criticism comment bellow or find me on my Tumblr, vlntncrvjl 
> 
> Translations:  
> "Damn you and your bad taste in men Valentina!"  
> "I'm talking to you Valentina!"  
> "I'm in love with her Eva!"  
> "You're going, and you're not going to see that girl again"  
> "I hate you"  
> "I hate when you get like this! Call me when you calm down"  
> "I'm not going to call you, okay!"  
> "Baby, oh I'm so sorry Val, I should have been more careful, I should have..."  
> "Juls, she's going to send me to a private school..."  
> "I'm so sorry my love"


End file.
